falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Combat armor (Fallout 76)
}} Combat armor is a multi-piece set of armor in Fallout 76. Combat armor provides balanced Damage Resistance and Energy Resistance but lacks Radiation Resistance and requires the player character to be at least level 20 to equip or craft. Background Characteristics Combat armor Combat armor consists of five different pieces, one for each limb, and a torso. They can be worn over clothing with ease and can be modified with standard combat armor mods. All in all, it's a highly modifiable suit of armor that offers a balanced level of protection. Combat armor is available in four grades: Level 20, 30, 40, and 50. It is available in standard (light), sturdy and heavy versions with each variant offering increased protection at the cost of added weight and increased crafting resources. As with all armor sets in Fallout 76, it can be worn under clothing. Combat armor has two mod slots with, the first slot allowing the player character to alter the armor's appearance while improving DR and ER. While they do change the appearance, from a sheer resistance perspective, the Brotherhood of Steel variant is the most powerful. The second mod slot allows several utility improvements, such as additional carry capacity or a lighter build. Mods may be learned from scrapping armor or by acquiring plans. Mods may also be purchased, found in the world or awarded for quests. Combat armor may also be painted. Combat armor helmet The combat armor helmet is a green helmet with leather padding. It offers no damage reduction properties and is only a cosmetic headpiece. It can have its paint color changed at a workbench. The paint types correspond with the ones available for standard combat armor, but are unlocked seperately to the body colors. You can unlock the different colors through scrapping various combat armor pieces. Images Comparison Standard } |- | 30 | 7.0 | 25 | 25 | 49 |- | 40 | 7.0 | 30 | 30 | 49 |- | 50 | 7.0 | 36 | 36 | 49 |- | rowspan="4" | | rowspan="4" | Combat armor left arm Combat armor right arm | 20 | 2.75 | 6 | 6 | 49 | rowspan="4" | |- | 30 | 2.75 | 8 | 8 | 49 |- | 40 | 2.75 | 10 | 10 | 49 |- | 50 | 2.75 | 12 | 12 | 49 |- | rowspan="4" | | rowspan="4" | Combat armor left leg Combat armor right leg | 20 | 3.0 | 6 | 6 | 20 | rowspan="4" | |- | 30 | 3.0 | 8 | 8 | 20 |- | 40 | 3.0 | 10 | 10 | 20 |- | 50 | 3.0 | 12 | 12 | 20 |} Sturdy } |- | 30 | 9.8 | 33 | 33 | 61 |- | 40 | 9.8 | 40 | 40 | 61 |- | 50 | 9.8 | 47 | 47 | 61 |- | rowspan="4" | | rowspan="4" | Sturdy combat armor left arm Sturdy combat armor right arm | 20 | 3.85 | 8 | 8 | 61 | rowspan="4" | |- | 30 | 3.85 | 11 | 11 | 61 |- | 40 | 3.85 | 13 | 13 | 61 |- | 50 | 3.85 | 15 | 15 | 61 |- | rowspan="4" | | rowspan="4" | Sturdy combat armor left leg Sturdy combat armor right leg | 20 | 4.2 | 8 | 8 | 25 | rowspan="4" | |- | 30 | 4.2 | 11 | 11 | 25 |- | 40 | 4.2 | 13 | 13 | 25 |- | 50 | 4.2 | 15 | 15 | 25 |} Heavy } |- | 30 | 12.6 | 43 | 43 | 73 |- | 40 | 12.6 | 52 | 52 | 73 |- | 50 | 12.6 | 61 | 61 | 73 |- | rowspan="4" | | rowspan="4" | Heavy combat armor left arm Heavy combat armor right arm | 20 | 4.95 | 11 | 11 | 73 | rowspan="4" | |- | 30 | 4.95 | 14 | 14 | 73 |- | 40 | 4.95 | 17 | 17 | 73 |- | 50 | 4.95 | 20 | 20 | 73 |- | rowspan="4" | | rowspan="4" | Heavy combat armor left leg Heavy combat armor right leg | 20 | 5.4 | 11 | 11 | 30 | rowspan="4" | |- | 30 | 5.4 | 14 | 14 | 30 |- | 40 | 5.4 | 17 | 17 | 30 |- | 50 | 5.4 | 20 | 20 | 30 |} Variants * Stand Fast: An unique version. Crafting Combat armor can be crafted at an armor workbench. Standard Sturdy Heavy * Equipping the Armorer perk at level 2 or higher can significantly reduce the amount of crafting materials required. Plans * Plan: Light combat arms * Plan: Light combat legs * Plan: Light combat torso * Plan: Sturdy combat arms * Plan: Sturdy combat legs * Plan: Sturdy combat torso * Plan: Heavy combat arms * Plan: Heavy combat legs * Plan: Heavy combat torso Plans to craft combat armor are given as a reward for completing the Free States quests. These quests begin with Early Warnings. Modifications This item has the following modification slots: Material, Misc. * All numbers are relative to the base stats. If a range is shown, the value scales with the level of the item modified. * Weight modifiers for misc. mods apply to the base weight of the item modified by the material. Torso }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Limbs }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Cosmetic All cosmetic skins are available exclusively through the Atomic Shop. Locations * A helmet can be found at the Charleston Capitol Building in the Charleston Capitol Courthouse, on a table with a lamp and folder under the collapsed floor. Another can be found on the front desk of the DMV. * A helmet may be found at Morgantown, at the street camp, inside the large tent, on a table. * A helmet can be found on a cabinet shelf in a shed to the south of the North Kanawha lookout, to the left of the fridge. References Category:Fallout 76 armor and clothing ru:Боевая броня (Fallout 76)